Akuma Chu
by Meroko
Summary: Drifting through life, nothing ever out of the ordinary, a boy named Kyo makes a pact with the devil. Stuck with a perverted shinigami that is spiritually bound to him, what is a hot headed teenager supposed to do now? Yuki x Kyo. --Hiatus--
1. Fatal Encounter

**Akuma Chu--Demon Kiss**

Disclaimer: I do not own Fruits Basket or any of its characters. They are the property of their respected owners and I am in no way affiliated with them. This is just a simple fan fiction, written by just that. A fan. This disclaimer will account for all following chapters of this story.

Genre: Drama/Romance

Rating: R

Warning: Yaoi, and perverted humor.

Couples: YukixAkito, YukixKyo, YukixTohru, KyoxTohru, and possibly others.

A/N: My first Fruits Basket fan fiction! Well, actually, this is the first story I've written in over a year, so don't be surprised if I'm a bit rusty. Nevertheless, I love Furuba, and I also love Yuki & Kyo!

* * *

"Kuso!" The red-headed youth cursed, cutting his way through the cluttered sidewalk path. "I hate the rain," Kyo muttered as he continued on his way home from work. Drenched from the sudden downpour that had surprised him on his usual walk home, the boy was suffering from a sour mood. One of the cooks for a traditional Japanese-style restaurant, Kyo was a high schooler who was illegally taking on a part-time job to pay for his single apartment.

Taking a shortcut in order to avoid the congested roadways, Kyo decided to walk through the shopping district. Narrowing his eyes at the few couples littering the street, the boy scowled at their public displays of affection. He hated lovey-dovey activities, especially when it was done in front of others! "That's disgusting..." he murmured, passing a couple making out on a bench. "Get a room!" he shouted over his shoulder at them.

Grumbling about the lack of public sanity in Tokyo, Kyo continued on his trek home in silence, stopping only to admire some displays in a few department stores. Almost to his home, the red head ignored the people around him and thought instead about the history exam he hadn't studied for. "Man...I bet that damn Yankee will get on my case," he muttered, thinking about his blonde classmate Uo Arisa.

Not paying attention to where he was walking, it was inevitable that Kyo eventually tripped over something, his whole body smacking to the ground. More startled than hurt, Kyo cursed as he picked himself back up, blushing from embarrassment. "Damnit! Stupid Yankee is making me kill myself!" Only noticing what he had fallen over, after he had a chance to blame his misfortune on someone else, Kyo was surprised to find that he hadn't tripped over a can, like he had first thought, but an animal. Bending down for a closer inspection, he was even more surprised to find that it was a small mouse. "What the hell..." he murmured, poking the tiny being with the tip of his shoe. "Did I kill it?"

As if responding to his remark, immediately the mouse's eyes snapped opened, and a small head turned to peer at the monstrous form that was towering over it. "Squeak," it made a sad noise and struggled to get to its feet. Making it up for only a split second, the animal soon collapsed back to the ground, and Kyo was able to see that it had a large gash on it's left leg. A look of pity flashing across the boy's face, Kyo felt his heartstrings tug at the sight of the wounded creature. "You'll probably get eaten by a cat at this rate..." he muttered, scratching the back of his head.

Contemplating the idea of just getting up and pretending like he had never seen the rodent, Kyo couldn't pull himself away from the deep amethyst orbs that seemed to be staring straight through him. With a deep sigh, he eventually cursed once more at the 'weak' way he was acting, and scooped the dumpling sized mouse into his jacket pocket. "I'm such a dumb ass," was the only thing he could say, continuing on his way home.

* * *

Once in his warm apartment, Kyo settled down and placed the nezumi on a clean dish rag. Staring at it for a few moments, he wondered why he felt like the rat was analyzing him through its dark piercing eyes. Starting to feel a bit apprehensive, Kyo wondered if it was a bad idea to bring the thing home, but soon shrugged it off. "Let's just get you fixed up, and I'll let you go tomorrow. How's that?" he asked the animal, petting its small head with his finger.

Rising to retrieve a first aid kit from the bathroom, Kyo soon returned, and began to pull out some medical tape. Tearing it into small enough pieces to fit the patient's bleeding leg, the red head stuck his tongue out cutely, as he tried to tie the small bandages on the mouse.

Eyeing him the entire time, never faultering or turning away, the small nezumi watched the boy work. Its large purple eyes seemed to penetrate through anything they saw, and Kyo shuddered at the sudden thought of being invisibly undressed. "Stop freaking yourself out," he admonished himself, finishing up the last of his handy work. "All right nezumi! You are all fixed up. That should be enough to heal that cut, and tomorrow I'll let you return to your own home."

Giving the mouse one of his rare smiles, Kyo could've sworn that he saw it blush, but shook it off as needing some sleep. "Well, it's time for me to hit the hay. It's all your fault for keeping me up, you kuso nezumi," he said, giving the creature a mock glare. "Oyasumi," Kyo then muttered, feeling a bit nostalgic. Having lived alone for most of his teenage life, the red head wasn't used to talking to anyone at home. As he tucked himself in, and laid his head down, Kyo realized just how much he missed interacting with people who were close to him, and the value that simple things like saying 'good night' held.

'Stop thinking, or you will never fall asleep...' Glancing at the small animal that was still staring at him, Kyo sighed and closed his eyes. "Saying good night to a mouse. Jeeze, when did my life become so pathetic?" With that, he slowly but surely fell into a peaceful slumber, not noticing the glowing pair of eyes that continued to watch him.

Waiting until he could hear the soft snore of unconsciousness, Yuki studied the boy who had took him in. Turning toward his leg to make note of the bandages that were tightly tied around it, the nezumi's body began to glow the shade of soft silver, emitting an aura of darkness. In the blink of an eye, the tiny mouse that once occupied the room, transformed into the ethereal figure of a human, who's appearance resembled the embodiment of the moon. Raising a deathly pale hand to his cheek, Yuki swiped back a few stray locks of his silvery grey hair, emphasizing the amethyst glow of his eyes. If there wasn't something so wrong about the sight of perfection in this world, one would believe that this being was an angel. However, Yuki's looks could only be a distraction for so long, before a person noticed the large protruding wings that decorated the boy's backside. Contradicting the image of a holy being, these wings were more closely mirrored with a bats, leathery black skin stretched across frail looking bone.

Taking a step forward, the demonic looking angel silently made his way across the room and toward the person lying in bed. "Kyo," was the only thing he uttered, tracing a smooth hand down the side of the red head's cheek. Bending over to bring his face closer to Kyo's, Yuki hovered above the other boy for a few moments, mesmerized by him. Blinking only when Kyo murmured something about having to make breakfast in the morning, Yuki took the opportunity to seize the boy's open lips and kissed him.

Furrowing his eyebrows, still partially asleep, Kyo's body burned hot and he could feel himself responding to someone's lips. Unconsciously grabbing onto the other person, pulling them toward him, Kyo absently felt something wet wrap itself around his tongue. Taking full advantage of the boy's positive reaction to the situation, Yuki deepened the kiss, wondering if he was really still asleep, and sat straddling him with his knees. "Mmm..." Kyo murmured through the kiss, becoming more conscious with every new sensation that passed through his body.

Eventually, when he felt the phantom lover retract from the embrace, Kyo's brain finally caught up to his senses, and the boy opened his eyes. Waking up slightly dazed, it took him a few minutes to realize what had just happened, and the fact that there was a stranger, albeit a pretty stranger, sitting on top of him, with the same enchanting amethyst eyes that the mouse from earlier had. Contemplating the situation he was in, Kyo did the only thing he could do. He screamed.

* * *

Somewhere else in town, far away from the characters mentioned above, a girl with long dark hair bolted from her pillow, an expression of extreme fright on her face. "NO!" she shouted to no one in particular, her nightgown drenched in sweat. "No, it cannot be!" she cried once more, words lost to the darkness that surrounded her.

-tbc

* * *

A/N: That's it for now. Isn't it obvious who the girl is? Reviews are most welcome!

-Rukia


	2. Wretched Wish

**Akuma Chu--Demon Kiss******

A/N: Second chapter! Thank you for the reviews. Also, it's fine if you add my fic to your site. This is just an explanatory chapter, but a lot happens in here too! Enjoy.

* * *

Sulking in the corner, Kyo thought about his current situation. It was three in the morning, he had school the next day, and there was a half naked demon sitting on his bed. What else could go wrong?

Turning around to glance at the silvery-grey haired being, Kyo couldn't help but blush at the revealing clothes he was wearing. Some sort of black leather, besides the pants, there were only a few straps delicately placed on Yuki's chest and arms. Nevertheless, remembering that he had been violated by the person in front of him, Kyo's scowl soon returned as he said, "Okay. So let me get this straight...Yuki. You are a shinigami who was sent to earth by the devil, in order to collect the souls of those who have died tonight?"

The boy who was being addressed only nodded, still annoyed by the stinging sensation in his cheek. Kyo had smacked him when he woke up. Glaring at him from his corner, the red head continued his questioning. "But one of the spirits put up a bitter fight, and left you weakened by the time you were able to send him to the after life? You mean...hell?" He trailed, suddenly a bit fearful.

Exasperated, but shaking it away as he rubbed his temples, Yuki responded by saying, "That's right. I am a shinigami, which is a god of death. I work for the devil, so the only souls I collect are the spirits of evil humans. The souls of the good are gathered by angels. We do not mix within our occupations. It's a delicate system." Listening to Yuki explain what he was/did, Kyo's eyes furrowed as he asked, "But that doesn't explain why you were a mouse, and half dead!"

Feeling his head ache strengthen, the demon sighed, wondering how he could've been picked up by such an idiot. "When shinigami or angels get weak, they transform into animals. That's because we might get discovered by mortals while we are recovering, and it wouldn't be safe to be seen in our true forms. I wasn't dying," Yuki finished, giving Kyo a pointed stare. "My body is different than yours. If you get hurt it would take weeks to recover, but I would be fine in only a few hours. I was just resting when you so rudely kicked and kidnapped me."

Blushing fiercly at this, Kyo rose to his feet and shook his fist at Yuki. "WHAT? I freaking saved your ass, and you take on that kind of attitude? I should've left you there to be eaten by an alley cat!" he shouted, eyes blazing with fury. "That's the last time I help a kuso nezumi!" He continued, stomping around his one room apartment. "I was even molested by you!"

"That's ridiculous!" Yuki shouted back, a small blushing coloring his cheeks. "I was just hungry! I had no choice but to do so. It's not like I would've chosen you if there was a bigger selection of people in this dinky place!"

"Watch what you're callin' dinky, you kuso nezumi!" Kyo argued back, face to face with Yuki by now. Angry, but knowing it was no use, the demon backed down first, and plopped down on the other boy's bed. Watching him do so, Kyo's irritation did not die down but he returned to his corner, crossing his arms and legs. Silent for a few moments, neither knowing what to say, Kyo finally ventured and muttered, "What did you mean by hungry?" Flushing at the remembrance, he added, "How could kissing me help you with that?"

"Well, you see..." the shinigami began, a small smirk gracing his delicate features. Sliding off the bed, Yuki slowly slinked over to Kyo, reaching out two long pale arms. Oblivious to what was happening, Kyo kept his red face pointed toward the wall, waiting for the nezumi to reply. Unfortunately, instead of a steady answer, the red head was startled when Yuki wrapped his arms around his neck, and began to lick his ear.

"What the fuck?!" Kyo exclaimed, pushing the demon away and jumping to his feet. His face as bright as a tomato, he clenched his trembling fist and cried, "Why do you keep doing sick stuff like that?! Don't touch me!"

Frowning at his display of rage, still sprawled on the floor, Yuki merely waved his words away and replied, "I told you that I was hungry. Shinigami feed off of human emotions. Especially when mortals are feeling things like lust and desire." He emphasized the remark by licking his bottom lip, something that caused Kyo to shudder, his legs beginning to fail him. "These kind of feelings taste the most delicious to us...however..." Yuki murmured, pulling himself up. "That can only sustain us for so long. This solid body is only temporary. If I want to maintain it without going back to the underworld...Shinigami must also feel these emotions. Eventually..." he continued, stalking over to the now frightened Kyo. "A shinigami and a human have to have sex..."

That was the last straw. Something snapping inside of him, Kyo lashed out at Yuki and yelled, "Get out of my house! Kuso, perverted nezumi! Get out! Get out! I hate guys like you!" Not knowing where this sudden stream of bravery came from, Kyo forgot about the fact that he was screaming at a demon, only seeing a cheeky and arrogant boy standing in front of him.

Smirking in an amused way, Yuki backed away and gravitated to the bed. Sitting down, he crossed his legs and waited for the red head's rant to cease. "Are you done? Aww...good. Like I would want to sleep with you anyway," he muttered, staring at the edge of Kyo's mattress, an unknown expression on his face. "I'll leave as soon as I grant you a wish. It's the law that if a spiritual being is saved by a mortal, we must grant them one wish. So make one already, and I'll be on my way."

His anger soon simmering to a halt when he heard this, Kyo stood dumbfounded by the news. Scratching his head, he soon fell to the ground in a heap, and just stared at Yuki's scowling face. "You must be kidding kuso nezumi. Like if I wished that you were my pet or something, it would actually happen?"

"Be careful what you wish for!" Yuki cried out in alarm, his expression contorted into one of rage/shock. "Huh?" Kyo uttered, when suddenly a brightly glowing light appeared in the middle of his apartment. Blinding the two boys at first, the shine soon diminished to leave a glowing black set of chains between them. Mesmerized by the show of magic before him, Kyo completely missed the look of horror that was plastered on Yuki's face as the chains shot out toward the both of them. "What the fuck!?" the red head suddenly exclaimed, realizing that something was not right. "What's going---"

"You idiot!" the amethyst-eyed shinigami cried, as one end of the chains wrapped themselves around Yuki's lithe body, binding his entire being. The other end flew toward Kyo, its ends flowing straight into his chest and trapping his heart. In the blink of an eye, all of the lights and the chains glowed a deep purple shade before everything blew up in a rainbow of light.

Frightened, and confused about what had just happened, when the magic disappeared, Kyo could only stare at Yuki's defeated, hunched over body and ask, "What just--"

"You are an idiot," Yuki answered, his head smacking against the side of the bed. "How could you wish for such a thing?! Now I'm binded to you for life!"

-tbc

* * *

A/N: Next chapter, Kyo has to go to school. Who will he meet there? I'll be introducing some of the other characters in the third chapter. Please REVIEW!

-Rukia


	3. Startling Moment

**Akuma Chu--Demon Kiss**

A/N: Chapter three is out! This fanfic is so fun to write! I hope you all enjoy it, and much thanks to those few who reviewed! Hm, I know that some of you may not be happy with the few Japanese words that I use in the story, but they give me more words to choose from, so my sentences don't seem too repetitive, while keeping with the storyline. Besides, I like to use them, and I'm sorry if some people dislike it, but I probably won't be stopping anytime soon. Sorry. (nervous smile).

* * *

"Kyo-kun, are you all right?" a petite brunette questioned, her voice brimming with concern. "Are you not feeling well? Should I get the nurse? Do you want some juice? Is everything--" She was cut off by Kyo's snappy response of, "I'm fine! I'm just tired okay? This stupid mouse in my apartment kept me up all night." Perking her ears at this information, Tohru clapped her hands and exclaimed, "A mouse? Kawaii! Did you get a pet Kyo-kun?"

At this, the red head only grunted, remembering Yuki's forlorn expression when he had left for school that morning. After what had happened the demon would not speak to him, and chose rather to sulk on his bed, preventing Kyo from getting anymore sleep. Still confused and angry about being spiritually chained to someone so uppity, Kyo was forced to get up and make himself lunch for the quickly approaching school day that awaited him. 'Kuso nezumi,' he cursed mentally, trying to force the image of the sullen shinigami out of his mind. 'Don't look at me with those eyes.'

Pulling him out of his thoughts, Tohru called his name, "Kyo-kun? Are you sure that you are feeling well?" The care in her voice caused the red head to blush, and the boy looked away from her worried expression. "I-I'm fine..." he stuttered, his heart beginning to beat faster, due to the close proximity of their faces. "Oh, leave that baka carrot top alone," a blonde girl muttered, waving a dismissive hand at the boy. "Kyon-kyon doesn't deserve your concern Tohru. He's such a useless person. Why worry yourself over someone like that?"

"Say that again, you damn yankee!" Kyo yelled in response, raising his fist at the blonde, and her dark haired companion. "I don't need to take this kind of abuse so early in the morning! I've had a hard night!" he said, knowing that it wasn't over and that he would have to face Yuki when he got home. "I don't need any crap from you too!"

"Too?" Hanajima Saki repeated, raising a delicate eyebrow. She had been sensing strange vibes from him ever since he had stepped foot on school campus, and wanted to know why their simple-minded classmate suddenly radiated a dark aura. It made her fearful, as well as curious, and she faintly wondered if he had anything to do with the terrifying vibes she had felt the night before. Walking foward, her denpa waves beginning to crackle, she took ahold of his hand to see if she could trace the waves coming from his body.

Feeling his form go fridged when Hanajima touched him, Kyo jumped back in shock, falling out of his chair. His arm beginning to shake from the utter creepiness of being fondled by her, the red head jumped to his feet and shouted, "Why the hell is everyone touching me lately?! Back off!"

"Very well," Saki replied, returning to her own seat by the window. She had definitely sensed a dark, penetrating power coming from within him, but it wasn't evil. No, the foreboding aura she felt yesterday night was from some other source. Someone who was linked to the darkness, almost like it was intertwined with that person's entire being. 'It was evil...' Hanajima thought, a vacant stare on her face, as she drifted into the depths of her own mind.

Kyo shuddered. She was just too creepy. Sitting back down, he was never more relieved to hear the companiable chatter of Tohru, as she spoke to Arisa about having made her Grandfather a chocolate cake for his birthday. 'Man...Why am I always getting into trouble?' Kyo wondered, eyes glued to nothing in particular.

Waiting for class to begin, his thoughts wandered back to the mysterious amethyst eyes of the demon who he was currently spiritually binded to. He hadn't meant to make that wish, it was a slip of the tongue, but now he could not take it back and the teen knew he was in for some trouble. After all, he wasn't even supposed to have seen Yuki's true demon form, and now he was stuck living with the creature? The shinigami did not seem very happy, and neither was Kyo. It had taken a good three years for him to get over the death of his father Kazuma, and it was not like he needed anymore grief in his life.

"Man..." he murmured, closing his eyes in frustration. "What am I supposed to do now?" Although it wasn't the answer he was looking for, Kyo was startled by the deafening shrieks of several girls in his class, as they all rushed over to the windows. Giggling insanely to themselves, as they gossiped loudly, the red head wondered what the hell was going on when Arisa spoke up first. "Oi, it must be the prince," she said, pointing toward the cluster of girls. "I heard that there is this really gorgeous transfer student who came to school today. All the girls, and even some boys, have been going gaga for this guy all morning. I heard that they even have a fan club already."

"Oh, a prince!" Tohru exclaimed, her eyes shining in excitment. "I wonder who it is?" Snorting at this, Kyo covered his face with his arm and muttered, "Jeeze, I don't get women. You see a pretty face, and then you lose all sense. He's probably just some rich snob, who looks down on everyone. Forget him Tohru." Secretly jealous that the brunette was even interested in the new kid, Kyo hoped that he had successfully deterred her from meeting this potential rival.

"All right class, into your seats!" the teacher shouted, walking into the classroom. "We have a lot of things to cover, and your insistent chattering will not help you learn the material for the next exam." Grumbling, all of the students eventually migrated to their desks, and the class began as usual.

About fifteen minutes into the lecture, there was a knock on the door, successfully gaining the classroom's attention. Blinking, the teacher seemed puzzled for a moment before realization dawned on him. "Oh, yes!" he said, and then opened the door, causing everyone to gasp in amazement.

Standing there, a pearly white smile gracing his features, a beautiful boy waited for the sensei to move, and then entered the homeroom. Knowing that all eyes were on him, the newcomer strained to keep his smile in place, and then bowed gracefully. In an instant, the class broke out into furious whispers, all of them having to do with the 'prince' that had just walked into their lives. "Omg!" a few girls screeched, blushing furiously at the mere sight of him. "It's the prince! The prince is here!" Ignoring the bubbling noise that was coming from the class, the prince's eyes searched for someone in particular, his smile widening when his amethyst eyes landed on the said person.

Frozen in his seat, all blood having left his body, Kyo's mouth fell open in pure shock. His eyes wide in horror, he tuned out all the chatter around him and uttered, "Yuki?"

Unknown to Kyo, sitting four seats diagnolly from him, a terror stricken Hanajima also sat with her eyes fixated on the enchanting figure before them. Except instead of a glimmer of recognition, the only thing that slipped out of her mouth was the choked sound of a silent scream.

-tbc

* * *

A/N: Whee! It's Yuki-kun! At school! And I'm sure everyone is wondering why Hanajima is so frightened right? Well, if you want to find out, please REVIEW and tell me what you think!

-Rukia


	4. Burning Passions

**Akuma Chu--Demon Kiss**

A/N: I'm glad that people seem to be enjoying this story. It's a fun fic to write, and I just wish I had more time to type up the plot twists that are floating through my head! I plan on including all of the characters and already know what I'm doing with Haru, Momiji, Kagura, Hatori, Ayame, Akito and Machi. You'll just have to wait and see. (winks)

I'm going to warn the weaker willed readers that this chapter is a bit racy. (cough) They don't do it, but...well...boys will be boys. (wicked smile)

* * *

"Sohma-kun, please take a seat." The teacher directed, motioning toward an empty desk behind Tohru. "Honda-kun, raise your hand so Sohma-kun will know where you are." Almost leaping out of her seat in excitement, Tohru raised her hand excitedly, beaming as she ignored the ominous glares that she received from several girls in the class. "Right here!" she exclaimed, watching as Yuki gracefully made his way over to her. Blushing as he gave her a soft smile, she didn't notice the murderous look that Kyo was giving the demon.

The period continued like this until the bell for lunchtime chimed...

And as soon as it did, there was a stampede of students who all rushed over to Yuki's desk and began to bombard him with questions ranging from his birth date, to what size underwear he wore. Still staring at him from his position across the room, with Hanajima doing the same, Kyo snorted at the attention the 'kuso nezumi' was getting. Taking a sullen bite of his lunch, the red head waited for his chance to wring Yuki's neck and question why he was at school. After all, the demon didn't even have the decency to talk to him earlier that morning, and now he was prancing around pretending to be a human student?

"Damnit," Kyo cursed, as Tohru gave him a worried glance. "Ne, Kyo-kun, are you okay?" she asked him kindly, wondering what was wrong with her friend. Nibbling at her own lunch, she smiled when she noticed that the prince had escaped the crowd that had gathered around him, and was now heading towards their small group of four. "Sohma-kun," she said when he had gotten close enough to hear her. "Would you like you join us for lunch?"

"Eh?" Kyo uttered, turning around to find Yuki standing directly behind him, so close that he could feel the heat radiating from the demon's body. Shuddering, the red head returned his attention to Tohru, unexpectedly very uneasy. Shaking his head, he caught a brief glimpse of Hanajima's terrified expression before she quickly hid it behind a veil created by her long bangs. 'What the...' Kyo thought, before being snapped back to reality by Yuki's voice.

"I'd love to join you Honda-san, but I'm afraid that I didn't bring a lunch," the beautiful boy lamented a bit sadly, shrugging his shoulders at his predicament. "I suppose I'll just have to steal from my beloved Kyo." He said before bending down, and taking a bite of the small piece of calamari on Kyo's chopsticks. Shocked at what he had just said/done, the disgruntled Kyo could only sputter indignantly, before waving his fist at Yuki as he screamed, "What the fck!? What the hell are you doing eating off of my lunch, you kuso nezumi?!" His angry voice caught the attention of several other students, as Yuki merely arched a delicate eyebrow.

Fuming, Kyo blushed as he stared down at the chopsticks that were still in his hand, and thought, 'T-That was an i-indirect kiss!' His red face catching the attention of the demon beside him, Yuki just smirked and then ran his pale hand across the side of Kyo's flushed cheek. "Maybe you should have fed me earlier."

"Ara, ara..." Tohru began, completely confused by her friend's flustered state, and the prince's obvious affection for him. "Do you two know each other?" Waiting with bated breath, Kyo was horrified when he heard Yuki answer, "I'm his pe--" and cut him off quickly by interjecting, "We're cousins! Yeah, that's it! This is my cousin Sohma Yuki!" The red head announced, suddenly realizing that the demon had used his last name to enroll into school. 'That bastard...' he thought, although he blushed at the insinuations that it brought to his mind.

"Oh, that's wonderful!" Tohru exclaimed, clapping her hands together. "How exciting for you both!" She said, as Arisa took a sip of her cola before adding, "I was wondering why you both had the same last name." Noticing that Saki had been fairly quiet during the family confession, the blonde gave her a apprehensive glance, but soon returned her interest to the Sohma boys as they began to speak.

"Kyo has always been my most darling cousin," Yuki explained, wrapping an elegant arm around the other boy's shoulders. "We are very close." Turning to stone at the electric shock he felt every time that the demon touched him, Kyo pushed away immediately, and panted as he cried, "We don't get along at all!"

Further puzzled by the different attitudes that the two boys seem to have for each other, Tohru was snatched out of her reverie when a teacher came in and announced that the next class was about to begin. "Oh!" she exclaimed, snapping her lunch dish closed. "It's P.E. next! We better go change into our gym clothes."

Nodding, Arisa and Hanajima followed her, as Kyo watched them hesitantly before standing up. Giving Yuki a wary look, he grabbed his _cousin's_ collar and whispered, "You are going to explain to me why you're here when we get home. For now, don't you dare do anything to Tohru, you kuso nezumi!" the boy threatened, and then released the perfectly calm Yuki, before following the trio of girls out.

Narrowing his eyes as he watched Kyo leave, Yuki rubbed his abused neck as he wondered what this 'Honda' girl meant to the blustering red head. Unhappy with what seemed to be a close relationship between the two, the demon growled quietly to himself as his eyes glowed a deep violet color. "Interesting..."

* * *

'Someone is looking, someone is looking, someone is looking...at me,' Tohru thought to herself, glancing around the area of the track field. She didn't know why, but ever since the class had begun, she could feel an eerie pair of eyes watching her. It wasn't frightening, but it felt like the person was curious, and Tohru wondered why on earth someone would be interested in her. "Ano..." she muttered, as she saw Kyo and Uo race by her, trying to get to the finish line first. She smiled at this. Both of her friends were so competitive.

"Honda-san," a voice suddenly interrupted her thoughts, as Yuki came up beside her. "S-Sohma-kun!" she exclaimed, blushing at the startling appearance of his beautiful eyes. "Aw...I was just thinking to myself. Hehehe," she giggled, believing that he probably thought her to be a basket case, for staring out into space.

"Oh, I see." Yuki smiled at her, causing another round of blushes to erupt. "I just saw you alone and wondered where your friends could be." He told her, looking out toward the track field. There he saw Kyo and Arisa duking it out by running at warp speed. Walking, several yards away, Hanajima trailed them, as other students jogged past her tortoise-like pace. "Aw, there they are. You must be next, Honda-san."

"Please, call me Tohru!" the girl told him, beaming up at the startled demon. "Are you sure?" he questioned, knowing that he still hardly knew the girl. "Hai!" she responded, her smile widening even further. "I want to be Sohma-kun's friend, so I'd like him to be more familiar," she continued, wisps of her loose hair flying in front of her face. Chuckling at the sight she made, Yuki placed a hand behind his back as a small flash of purple light emerged. Bringing his hand back in front of him, he opened it in front of Tohru's face, and grinned as she caught of glimpse of what was sitting in his palm.

"Yellow ribbons!" she exclaimed, wondering where they had come from. "For you," Yuki said, lifting his fingers to her face, and pulling back the loose strands of her hair. She colored at the warmth that his touch brought, and wondered why his presence seemed to send a spark of hot energy throughout her body. Shivering from an unknown pleasure as his fingers combed through her hair, she was mesmerized by the feel of his body so close to her. 'Aa...Aa...' she thought, flustered and unable to form any coherent words.

Tightening the last knot of one of the ribbons, Yuki could sense the mixed feelings of desire that radiated from the human girl, and he felt his usual placid smile grace his lips. "You may also call me Yuki, Tohru...kun," he said the last part of her title seductively, licking the bottom of his lips as the girl flushed a shade of deep scarlet.

"Y-Yuki-kun..." she mumbled, when suddenly they were interrupted by the loud screeching sound of someone yelling. "You bastard!" Kyo shouted over at the two students, stomping his way over, Arisa and Hanajima in tow. Shoving Yuki away from Tohru, he was startled by the slitted glare that the demon gave him, before returning his attention to Tohru. "Did he do anything strange to you?" The red head asked, wondering if the kuso nezumi had tried to feed off of her. All he could see from the track field was that the violet-haired boy was touching Tohru's head. Still....that was unacceptable.

"N-no!" Tohru said, raising her hands defensively. "Yuki-kun was only helping me tie back my hair! Really, that's all Kyo-kun," she explained to them, not catching the serious expression that was on Hanajima's face. "Yuki-kun?" Arisa mumbled to herself, wondering when her friend and the prince had become friends.

"Oh..." Kyo muttered, embarrassed by his own jump to incorrect conclusions. "Well class is over. You don't need those anymore," he said, reaching over to untie the ribbons from her hair. Surprising him, the girl side-stepped his touch, and brought her hands to her head as she flusteredly said, "Aa...I think I will keep them on. See you both in class!" Bowing slightly, she blushed once more when she caught Yuki staring at her, and quickly sprinted towards the girl's locker room. "Eh..." Uo shook her head, giving the demon a meaningful look, and then followed her friend, Saki right at her heels.

"What the--" Kyo began, irritated for an unknown reason. Turning around so he could yell at the damn rat, he was shaken to find him already half way to the locker room. "Hey! Come back here!" he shouted, running after the cursed boy.

* * *

Waiting for the locker room to empty out, Kyo spied on Yuki as the ethereal boy changed into his uniform. At first he had just wanted to make sure the demon did not leave without him knowing, but as soon as Yuki took off his shirt, revealing the shinigami's milky white skin, the red head's breath caught in his throat. Entranced, Kyo's eyed the other's semi-nude body, a sudden hotness rushing through his blood-stream. Feeling a strange prickling sensation at all the areas where Yuki had touched him, Kyo could feel his body react to the boy's beautiful form, and he groaned at the memory of being kissed by the demon in front of him.

Panting, Kyo didn't know why his body felt like it was on fire, as his vision became cloudy with want. 'What the hell!?' he thought angrily to himself, slipping to the ground as the last boy left the locker room. The heat that was coursing through him was becoming unbearable, and Kyo let out a small gasp when he felt a familiar pale hand on his shoulder. Looking down at the tortured boy, a wicked smirk decorating his mouth, Yuki knelt down, and trailed a confident finger up the boy's inner thigh. Flinching, Kyo moaned at the unfamiliar sensations that attacked him, and the skin where Yuki touched seem to burn him viciously.

"W-what the fck are you doing to me?" Kyo managed to choke out, desperately trying to ignore the hand that was now traveling from his chest downward...down...down..."What do you mean?" Yuki asked innocently, stopping just before he reached the place that Kyo wanted most to be touched. "It's you who was acting like a voyeur. Just because you can't handle being attracted to me--" He was cut off as Kyo automatically screamed, "I am not attracted to you! This must be some sort of spell!"

Startled when he saw the angry expression that flashed across the demon's face, the red head wanted frantically to knock off the fingers that were dancing along the top of his crouch. Yuki's touch seared into his skin, right through the thin layer of clothing he was wearing. His moans echoed against the porcelain walls of the empty locker room, as the only thing that existed was Yuki's hand and what it was doing to his body. He had never felt anything so intoxicating in his life, and Kyo could hear the heavy panting coming from the shinigami crouched above him, their hot breath mingling with one another's.

Suddenly, like a cold bucket of water had been poured over him, the sensations stopped, and Kyo opened his eyes to find Yuki standing a few feet away from him. Amethyst eyes boring into his soul, he saw Yuki flip his hair behind his shoulder and begin to head for the exit. "You're late for class, baka." Was the only thing he said, leaving a confused Kyo, still sitting on the ground. "Fck!" the boy cried out, when he realized what had just happened.

Getting up, he winced at the pain he felt in his groin from being denied release, and hobbled over to a nearby bench. Still feeling the remnants of Yuki's faint fingers all over his body, Kyo cursed at the position he had allowed himself to fall into, and slammed his fist into a locker. "What the hell was I letting him do?!" Kyo angrily hissed, like an angry feline. Knowing that his body still craved the lovely shinigami, the red head was disgusted. "That...kuso nezumi!"

-tbc

* * *

A/N: Ohh! Poor Kyo! He's all riled up, and there is no Yuki to fix it for him. (crackles) Well, I hope you've all enjoyed this chapter and please Review! I've decided that I'll put up a new chapter every 10 new Reviews I get. (smile) I like to know that people are reading and enjoy my stories.

-Rukia


End file.
